


Under The WaterFalls

by EDeacilys



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Hermit crab! McGucket, M/M, Multi, Octo!Tad, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sea AU, Shark!Bill, Siren Dipper Pines, Siren Mabel Pines, Slow Build, almost everyone of the town are sirens, giant!Bill, siren au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2018-12-13 15:39:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11763027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EDeacilys/pseuds/EDeacilys
Summary: In a dimension where the land and the sea are separated, a little siren named Dipper Pines is disturbed. He doesn't feel has his place in the small area of Gravity Cliff although it is his hometown.But how does he feel when he is suddenly carried away by the "thieving currents" in the most dangerous place in the whole ocean, where all the less frequentable marine species live? And especially when he finds himself nose to nose with a hungry giant shark that is also the cause that sea and land are separated?Answer: He doesn't feel safe at all. Well, at first...





	1. A Tale of old time

_“A long, long, looooooooong time ago, when sea and land were still united, there was a young man, named Cipher, who was arrogant and selfish. But these things come from for his immense and exquisite beauty. He was so beautiful, that even The Emperor of the Sea fell in love with him. That fact grew his pride -”_

 

“And makes him more stupid”

 

_“- but instead on being honest and turning down the feelings of the Emperor, he took advantage of them to learn more about the sea and the creatures who lived there…”_

 

“Merman... this guy was such an asshole…”

 

“Grunkle Stan, shuuuuuush!” Hushed the two young twins at the older siren.

 

 _“But the true objective of the man was to learn Magic…”_ Grunkle Ford waited for the question.

 

“What? What do you mean that it was magic? Why was magic so important to him?” Asked the little male siren with dark blue scales, like the blue of the night.

 

“Love is the only true magic in this world!” States the other version of the blue siren but instead to be a male, she's a female and has, almost neon, pink scales. At her statement, her twin brother rolls his eyes.

 

“Well...at this time of history, Magic was more valuable than gold.” Ford answered and continued to tell the story that the twins already know but loves to hear again and again. _“So the Emperor, still blinded by love, accept to teach him magic and all of his knowledge. And with that powerful weapon, the man started to be powerful and rich soon enough-”_

 

“I would love to gain this much by only my face…”

 

“GRUNKLE STAN! SHUSH!” Cried the baby twins.

 

 _“But the Emperor, seeing that his affection wasn't returned, started to observe more about the human. Soon enough, he noticed the difference of behaviour that the human had with each person. He saw and he finally understood that the human had played with him and his feelings to reach his goal.”_  
Ford took a pause on his lecture for dramatic effect and takes advantage of watching the small audience he has: his brother has an indifferent face because he has listened to this story way too many times. The twin’s parents have a small smile on their face but they too have heard this story too many times. And finally, the children; both of them have big, dreamy smiles and eyes wide open, sparkling with imagination while they listen to the tale they love so much.

 

To be totally honest, Ford was annoyed that the twins always ask for the same story again and again but seeing their faces while telling them the tale makes him think it's worth it. And he would totally repeat the story again and again if it allows him to see these faces again.

 

_“The Emperor was angry but still wanted to know why the human did this and so, one day he finally cornered the human. The Emperor asked Cipher how he felt about him and the answer didn't please him at all. He was so furious that he told him that if he didn't want the sea and the land to be separated he had to make a choice: that choice is to go live with him in his palace or to be exiled and disfigured…”_

 

Ford stayed quiet. The baby twins were buzzing with imagination, excitement and frustration. They know what will happen next, they all know, but they won't ask. That how their game works; Ford will always stop at the best part of the story and wait for the little sirens who dares to demand the rest of it. They don't know when this game started but they’re not gonna end this soon.

 

“Com’on! I want to hear the end!” Finally cried out the pink one and the blue nods in agreement.

 

Ford sighs but resumes: _“But the choice the human took was silence. He didn't choose one of those offers. That was the last straw that The Sea’s Emperor could take. With his immense power he started to make the Land floating, separated it from the sea and transformed the vile human into a creature that correspond of his sins and the sea monster that he take form is known as-_

 

“Fear’s Shark or Demon of the sea!” Shout the blue one.

 

 _“As Fear’s Shark or Demon of the Sea which was erupted for their hunger for power.”_ Ford smiled at the little siren, he makes him remember himself when he was at the same age. Then the older siren took a serious expression. _“But the human was prepared and mirrored the Emperor’s spell so he wouldn't be the only one to be cursed. The Emperor, furious and ashamed of being victim of his own spell, decided to hide until he found something to destroy the curse and exile the new monster to one of the worst parts of the Seven Seas. However, Cipher will come back to affront the Emperor to be a human again…”_ and that’s how the story ends.

 

A silence floated in the living-room but was soon interrupted by the two children: “ONCE MORE!”

 

“Nope! That's it for tonight! Time to go to bed kids!” Intervened Stan to the big relief of the adults. Of course, the kids protested, but were convinced by the promise of another story tomorrow and so they went to sleep with their parents.

 

The two uncles stay awake a little longer to discuss about a letter. “Are you sure it's okay?”

 

“Even if it's not I have to go.”

 

“But...what does his Majesty want from you?”

 

“I'm sorry but I can't tell.”

 

“Why?” Stan quietly growls out.

 

“Because I want my family safe. The less you know the better.”

 

“And it's my crazy and genius brother who say that?”

 

“Yes. It's because of my knowledge that I have to go…”

 

“When do you leave?”

 

“At the end of the week.”

 

“But that's in two days!” Shouts Stan which makes Ford give him a hard look. They stay quiet for a moment.

 

“Stan?”

 

“Yeah, Sixer?"

 

“If I don't come back-”

 

“DON’T SAY TH-”

 

“- can you say to the twins that I love them every day?” Ford looked into Stan eyes. Stan hated it. He hated when his brother looked into his soft side to make things more difficult. But he can't say no. If he had to leave, he would also ask the same thing.

 

Stan lets out a defeated sigh. “Of course I would.”

 

“Thanks.”

 

And on that they went to sleep.


	2. The Floating Lands

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: Dipper and Mabel are a little older than the first chapter. They are most likely in 5-7 years old in this chapter.

“Quick, Dipper, or we'll miss it!” Shouted a pink siren at her blue brother. Her brother simply gives an angsty look, out of breathe. His sister was always the more energized  of the two. But they're irrefutably late, so it made sense why his sister, Mabel, was hurrying him up so persistently this morning. The hunt class was already out for their lessons.

 “No! Why can they wait for us?!” Mabel cried out. The hunt class is her favorite one and she swam faster.

 “Because they have a tight schedule, Mabel. You know that..” Answered Dipper.

 “Maybe if someone isn't that slow we'll be able to participate for once!”

Dipper doesn't snap often but that week wasn't particularly good for him too and that was the last straw. “ Well if someone wasn't such a sleepyhead we could have participated in all the other courses too! And not be late all the time!” He growled out, his claws coming out on instinct.

 Although he knew he wouldn’t win against Mabel,this week wasn't good for Dipper and his pent up irritation needed an outlet.

 Mabel was a little taken aback. Her brother would never show his claws and teeth at her, but the fact that her brother snapped is a sign that he's on his limit. “I'm sorry Dipper...I didn't mean it.” She apologized.

 “Yeah...whatever.” His feral expression softened but he  still felt pissed, turning his back to her.

 Mabel frowned as they continued to swim, hoping to meet up with the class at some point. She hated seeing her brother so upset, and she wracked her brain for a quick solution. An idea popped up  and she smirked at her brother.

 “Dipper…” She cooed. He ignored her. “Sir Dippingsauce~” His back is still facing her, but she wasn’t going to give up. “Dipper~”

 “What?”

 “Wanna see the Lands?”

 That definitely peeked her brother’s interest. Whenever it concerned the Lands his curiosity always got the better of him. And so did his paranoïa. “But...what's about the ‘Thieving Current’?”

 The “Thieving Current” has appeared shortly after the ocean and lands were separated. They are very strong water current that can take almost everything in it’s grip and cast it out far away into the vast ocean. It  was notorious for the death toll that followed it and was very  dangerous. Yet, if one was very careful and surpassed the deadly current, the Lands were just beyond. It was worth it the end, and Dipper knew this. His nerves were trying to back him out, but his adventurous spirit couldn’t say ‘no’ to his sister’s proposal.

 “We can bring Fiddleford with us! I'm pretty sure his son will be happy that we take McGucket out once in awhile.”

Dipper considered the idea. Sure, it would help that one of the McGuckets was with them, but the family was a vital part of the town. Yet Fiddleford was the only one that could detect the current’s strength.

 “Don't worry BroBro! Tate can look after the town! He can sense when a dangerous outside current comes.” Said Mabel as if she read his thoughts.

After some hesitation Dipper finally nodded. Seeing the Lands is always such a beautiful sight and he always gave in to his sister’s wishes. Mabel screamed out in joy and took her brother’s hand. They swam at full speed in the direction of the McGucket’s place while Dipper tried to keep with the speed.

 Luckily, Tate was happy that they were willing to take his dad out. And they can see why; the old man was  a little nervous, which is understandable. Since McGucket can sense ocean currents, he was always on edge. In the past, when he would miscalculate the direction and strength of ocean currents, he would be  taken by them. It happened multiple times throughout his life,  and during those times  he saw visions and hallucinations of a near death experience  that would  drive anyone insane  The only good that came from his horrendous experiences was that he could use his knowledge to help protect the colony.

The two little sirens followed McGucket throughs the coral reefs, moving further and further away from the colony. But this time, McGucket took a path that's the siblings weren’t familiar with.

 “McGucket, the Lands are that way.” Dipper try to point out that they heading in the wrong direction.

 “The Lands are everywhere, young one! But yeah, our usual observation point isn't good today. Too much clouds.” He explains , turning his head behind him so he can look at the swimming siren while he scuttled on the sea floor.

 Yep you heard right. He walk. Or more like crawling. Well, he walk like any hermit crab in fact… oh yeah! Fiddleford is a mer but in the category crustacean. The hermit crabs seem weak but that's only in appearance. Those peoples are really strong! Nobody wants to mess with those pliers! They can break the hardest rock of the ridge. With their intelligent they built their “home”, their shell. Yup! They're quite the craftsman… plus they have a large knowledge of magical stones and minerals which makes them more redoutables for compensating their lack of magic. In the end the shell are some high technology defense house in some way. Some jesters have tried to write McSuckit on his shell before being electrocuted by it.

 They finally reached some sort of a high pillar that’s stood tall and proud  all the way up to the surface. McGucket climbed up it’s sides while the twins swam close byfinally they broke the surface. Their heads are up to look into the sky.

 “Wow...there’s more than the last time! Thank you Fiddleford!” Dipper marveled at the sight.

McGucket let out a small laugh. “You’re welcome! You can ask me for help again anytime!” He said with his habitual lopsided grin.

The Lands were high in the sky in their sea of clouds, although  where Dipper was, all he could see was just the silhouettes of the  massive mountains of all different shapes and sizes. And with the setting sun, their silhouettes stretched past the clouds and over the surface of the water. These mysterious, greenish flying mountains seem to be out of reach and yet so close at the same time. Dipper truly couldn’t wait for the day when the Land and Sea would reunite. Even though his parents told him it was still just a story, he believed in the fable of Cipher, and hoped he would be alive and well to see the land reconnect. But for now, he stared up into the swirling mass of clouds that hid the Lands..

 Mabel, seeing that her brother finally smile a true smile, let herself relax. She didn’t really understand why those flying rocks fascinated Dipper this much but she could see that it’s made her brother happy.

 When they finally returned home, their parents were mad at them for missing school the whole day and leaving  the colony. A week of cleaning was ahead of them as punishment, but Mabel didn’t regret it.Only the happiness of her brother made it worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Since a short chapter here some info for those Thieving Currents!
> 
> Level of danger of the Thieving Currents
> 
> Lvl 1-2: unharmed and nice.  
> Lvl 3-5: looks for your children, they may be carried away.  
> Lvl 6-8: Can took away any kinds smaller than a grampus and deadly for the children.  
> Lvl 9: can snatch a whole mermaid nest, please take refuge in the nearest Shelter.  
> Lvl 10 (the most dangerous): can carried away a King Blue Whale out of his way.
> 
>  
> 
> BONUS: https://ed-myworlds.tumblr.com/post/167977726885/hermit-crab-mcgucket-finished-0I

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So I start another story! I seriously need to stop to create new AUs...
> 
> Anyway! Hope you'll like it!
> 
> If you have questions or anything else just ask! Comments are always fun to read^^  
> And if you like the story leave a kudos ;)
> 
> See ya!


End file.
